


Create

by Swirl_O_Whirl



Category: Space Battle Lunchtime (Comics)
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swirl_O_Whirl/pseuds/Swirl_O_Whirl
Summary: A sensual fanfic for "Femslash February"





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic I wrote for, in my opinion, the most criminally underrated comic of 2016: Space Battle Lunchtime. This fic is a first for me; I have never written anything as suggestive as this story before. While the content is not explicitly sexual in nature it is highly sensual. Enjoy!

To a chef relationships and cooking are surprisingly similar. You combine two, or more, ingredients together and create something new and delicious. Sometimes you have to change the recipe depending on personal needs. Sometimes recipes do not work, but you can learn from your past mistakes to make an even better meal later. And the most important thing to remember it takes time before you can perfect your dish so that all parties are satisfied. For when you find the perfect combination, you will be astonished to discover the wonderful sensations you will create together. The smell that the two of you will create as you are wrapped in each others arms. The pleasant tactile sensations of your lover’s body. And then there is tasting; to consume and be consumed in a way that is both intoxicating and exhilarating. And when you are both chefs these sensations are all the more satisfying.


End file.
